


homecoming for the shattered war hero

by darkinator12



Series: The Tiger Of The North [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Male Character, Boys In Love, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Danmei inspired, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fire Nation Lore (Avatar), Fire Nation Royal Family, Friendship/Love, Iroh II Centric, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Post-Book One: Air, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Reflection, Sibling Bonding, Worldbuilding, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkinator12/pseuds/darkinator12
Summary: General Iroh returns to a homecoming party in his honour, to celebrate the end of the Equalist civil war and the end of the elections in the United Republic. Everything has changed, since Iroh last left the Fire Nation. His family has moved on and the high society Iroh used to occupy has forgotten about him. Iroh is left to linger on his repressed feelings, figuring out what he truly wants in his life and how the consequences of his duty to the United Forces has affected him.[a companion fic for the tiger of the north by darkinator12]
Relationships: Iroh II & Izumi (Avatar), Iroh II & Izumi's Daughter (Avatar), Iroh II & Original Character(s), Iroh II (Avatar)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Tiger Of The North [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092473
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write more about Iroh II, because there isn't much Iroh centric content. This short fic is set before the main story, The Tiger of the North and some of the oc character names are familiar to readers of the story. This is a warning because this story will contain mentions of PTSD, implied nsfw elements and discussion on death and violence.

The Great Banquet Hall was full of people, knowing how lavish imperial society were in celebrating the homecoming of motherland born soldiers in the United Forces, with the First Division leader and the head commander of the United Forces, Zhu Iroh. The prince was brought to the royal palace of the Fire Nation in a celebratory procession, alongside the men and women from his homeland, who served alongside him and were important in ending the war against the Equalists and stabilising Republic City, from what was left from the chaos. Iroh was at the centre of the party. He was glad to be home after staying in Republic City, until the elections were over and the transfer of power was complete. The United Forces were not needed in a peacekeeping capacity anymore, to hunt down renegade Equalists and their benefactors, because Hiroshi Sato was not the only person to invest money and resources into Amon's war.

His older sister Princess Mizuki, did an excellent job in organising the homecoming celebration. The crimson red and lantern gold banners of the twin dragons hung above the curtained drapes of the hall, whilst the hall was filled with nobles from all over the Fire Nation, from the new money to the old blood, who were on the guest scroll and whom Mizuki's people in court allowed inside the palace for the grand occasion. Zhu Iroh preferred chasing down leftover Equalists, than being consciously forced to interact with the festering nobility, the royal ministers and the military officials, the royal palace had as guests, especially the ambitious clan leaders, who feasted their eyes on Iroh at the centre of the hall.

As the number one ranked gentleman in the Fire Nation, Zhu Iroh was the perfect husband for any of the noble daughters in attendance. The prince preferred the structured and orderly lifestyle, he led for himself, since he joined the United Forces at eighteen years old. He joined the United Forces, alongside his free-wheeling best friend Tarrick, the eldest child of the secondly named Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe, another childhood friend of Fire Lord Izumi and was an uncle figure in the lives of the Fire Lord's children.

At twenty-nine years old, Zhu Iroh was in no rush to settle down. He was in the highest position of his career and was a war hero. As a prince, Iroh dressed in robes of red and black, with golden detailed embroidery, which made him feel a sense of foreignness to the dress of his homeland, after being a soldier for so long. Nothing had changed in Huojing City, other than Mizuki preparing for the Fire Lord's flamed crown, even though Mizuki was a wife and a mother of two children. Zhu Iroh couldn't help, the sense of envy he felt towards his sister's complete life. The standard of being a Fire Nation noble citizen, who was filial to her family and her nation. His nephew Raiden and niece Lifen were growing up faster, than Iroh anticipated was possible for children, but it made him feel guilty, for not spending time with his family and drifting away, for the last five years in his life.

The Crown Princess spared nothing, in throwing this celebration for her war hero brother and her future citizens, who fought in the Equalist war. It came in hand with Mizuki's duty in managing the royal court, whilst their mother focused on stately matters of their nation and diplomatic relations with the rest of the world. Iroh saw Mizuki, at the corner of the hall standing by her husband Gong Lichen, the stiff scholar she married years ago and he fitted his role, as the royal consort to another female Fire Lord. His elder sister looked every inch the crown princess, with her jet black hair in an elaborate style with a dragon headpiece, which was a traditional hairstyle compared to the modernist hairstyles, the socialites of Republic City wore to President Raiko's inauguration ceremony.

Zhu Iroh had a front seat to the inaugration event, alongside his grandfather Lord Zuko and his mother Fire Lord Izumi that day, to welcome President Raiko into his position and keep diplomatic ties open between the United Republic and the Fire Nation, in the near future.

"You shouldn't frown so much, little brother." Princess Mizuki said, in a calming, but chastising tone, "It will ruin your looks and no one will want to marry you."

General Iroh placed a hand over his face, and he replied. "Can we change the subject?"

The Crown Princess chuckled and placed a hand over her brother's shoulder. "Of course, it's your homecoming party and I will not dwell too much on your love life, especially since you and Lichen refuse to get along with each other."

"Lichen faints at the sight of blood, even our Hasigawa cousins call him weak and spineless."

"You spend too much time with Commander Bumi. I'm surprised his bad influence hasn't corrupted you."

"Bumi and Tarrick are retired."

"It's a shame, the United Forces will miss them and so will you."

"How would I, sister?"

"Uncle Bumi has always watched your back for years, and now you will have to rely on Setsuko."

"I'm better for it."

"I trust Lady Kimura to protect you, rather than reckless Tarrick."

"Tarrick is not what you think, Mizuki."

"As the son of the Southern Tribe Chief, he lives too recklessly and knows he has it easy, with his father stepping down in a year."

"It will be years, before you will rule the Fire Nation."

Zhu Iroh drew a breath, knowing his and Mizuki's younger sister Rina was hanging around the royal gardens. Princess Rina was nineteen years old and returned to the royal palace with Lady Akiyama's procession, being her junior steward and coming home for the first time in a year. Iroh knew how important socialising was to the royal family, as the noble clans were the pillar of supporting the ruling dynasty in power, especially the clans the royal family had ties to from marriage. There was a reason why all the noble clans were there, of course to celebrate the war hero that was Prince Zhu, but they were eager to meet with each other, since the spring to summer wedding season was approaching and Iroh had no idea, who will be getting married this year.

Being away from the royal palace and the court left Zhu Iroh out of the loop, when it came to the lives of his mother's most loyal subjects in the Fire Nation.

A strange, bell-like laugh was heard in the background, but Iroh didn't hear it from any of the noble ladies in the banquet hall. He turned around and no one was there. That shaded laughter sounded like one person, Zhu Iroh knew in his life. It was Jen Lian's laugh, no one had a laugh so charming and gentle like him. Iroh should have forgotten about Jen Lian, but he couldn't because his presence was in his heart. Mizuki's golden eyes were glimmering in the chandelier lights, as she kissed her husband's cheek, before he left her to speak with the military officials, who were in attendance with their families. Iroh knew he should be the one, talking to the military officials, not his blood fearing brother in law, but he was the general and the commander of a now foreign fighting force, which made him untrustworthy, in the eyes of the military men and women in the Fire Nation.

General Iroh asked, with a stutter in his tone. "Mizuki, did you hear a laugh."

"No...didn't hear anything other than Uncle Tadao thinking his jokes are still funny." Princess Mizuki replied.

The general shook his head, knowing that charming laughter was all in his head. A sign of the mental sickness, Zhu Iroh suffered from, when he fell underwater, whilst the battleships in his fleet were being destroyed by Hiroshi Sato's high-speed aircrafts and killing his soldiers and crew members on board. "I must be going mad, Commander Bumi said it's a symptom of war."

"You shouldn't feel ashamed brother. It's not your fault, people died."

"I was their leader, they put their trust in me, and I failed them."

"You proved yourself worthy. You shouldn't have to wallow in the mistakes you made. It happens to the best of us."

"There is so much I have to atone for."

Crown Princess Mizuki placed a thumb under her chin, knowing what her brother was thinking of. The two royals were like twins and knew each other well. "When it comes to that man, you allow him to rule your thoughts, little brother. Of all the ladies and young masters, you have been with, none of them hold such power over your heart, like Duchess Teng's son has." The eldest princess said, in a quieter tone, not allowing her voice to be heard by the guests in the hall.

"He is out of my thoughts. I said my goodbyes years ago. I choose my career over frivolous romance."

"Dear brother...do you expect me to believe that poor lie. I am a mother and I can tell when you are lying." The princess said, in a harsher tone.

"Why wouldn't you believe me?"

"I blame grandfather. His awkward traits passing down to you and missing me and Rina. You act the high and mighty military officer around your soldiers, but when it comes to Young Master Jen, you shake like a lily-livered turtleduck. It's nice to see you act normal. This yearning has gone on for almost ten years and I'm tired of you skirting your feelings, just to save face and carry on with your career. If you were more forthcoming towards _your_ young master and stop allowing the headmaster's son into your bed, you would be much happier."

The general prince let out a cough, but it never fooled Mizuki, who saw every action and every look Iroh expressed, as a way of covering up his poorly constructed lies. As a wife, Mizuki knew matters of the heart well and had paramours, before she met Gong Lichen. She was the best person inside the royal family, to ask questions on such things because Grandfather Zuko was no help with his lack of experience in relationships and awkward tendencies to ramble on. Asking people outside the family wasn't a bad idea, but Uncle Bumi was a wild man, who never settled down and every relationship had, he departed from the person, when it was time to leave wherever Commander Bumi was stationed. Iroh did not want to emulate that behaviour and treat people, the way higher ranking officers in the United Forces treated their short-term lovers.

He could be the most disciplined soldier in the world, but even Zhu Iroh fell under the heavenly spell of Jen Lian's beauty, like the rest of the Earth Kingdom's noble society.

That heavenly spell was just a cover, because Jen Lian was more than his family name and his beauty. Jen Lian was kind and a protector of the common people, forsaking the life he was supposed to have and leaving Bao Yun to travel the Earth Kingdom and other corners of the world. Zhu Iroh had habitual dreams of travelling and being free, but that was an illusion and he envied Jen Lian for it, despite yearning for him for nine years and still holding him in his heart and his soul.

* * *

The festivities bored him. Zhu Iroh only showed face, as it was expected of him. He reunited with his childhood associates in the West Wing of the royal palace, with Setsuko Kimura arriving with the United Forces soldiers born in their country. There was strict protocol, when it came to which noble clans arrived first and which ones came after. The other clans arrived after the Hasigawa Clan, who were kin to the royal family through Princess Taizi, one of Fire Lord Azulon's sisters marrying into the Hasigawa Clan, when they were just a clan of soldiers. The Oshiro Clan arrived next to the royal palace, because of Fire Lord Izumi's marriage to Yuson Oshiro, raising the status of this minor clan from Hing Wa Island, who were responsible for the airship travel revolution in the Fire Nation.

Iroh had his own company in the United Forces, a group of soldiers he considered friends, beyond any relationships soldiers were allowed to have with a commanding officer. He missed his company members, who were from the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom. Iroh gazed at Setsuko at the corner of the hall, who was distancing herself from her family members and wore a United Forces uniform, which was a stinger to Setsuko's proud grandfather Kento Kimura. He knew Setsuko joined the United Forces to rebel against her patriotic grandfather, who hoped she would join the Fire Nation army, after she graduated from the Junior Corps at the top of her class. Iroh never dreamed of disappointing Grandfather Zuko in his lifetime, but Setsuko disappointed her grandfather, when she left home to join the United Forces and stayed to have a career, much to the disappointment of the Kimura Clan.

There were people, who wanted to talk to Mizuki. It was understandable because she was the heir to the throne and the sister of a war hero. When it came to navigating court, Zhu Iroh never got it, the way Mizuki did as court politics came naturally to her. As the commander of the United Forces, Iroh was the one, who sat in the cabinet meetings with President Raiko and the new government officials, as a military leader and the subordinate to a newly appointed Secretary of War. It was the first time, Zhu Iroh came home, since the stabilisation of Republic City and the elections of the United Republic were over. Zhu Iroh missed the adrenaline rush of hunting down and searching for Equalists, who escaped after the fall of Amon and the benefactors, who helped fund Hiroshi Sato's machine projects, that saw the development of the mechatanks, the airships and the high-speed aircrafts, that destroyed Republic City in the civil war.

General Iroh's voice turned bitter and said solemnly. "I did my grieving two years ago. I'm not sure, if the others will trust me."

"They will learn to trust again; it's what soldiers do in war. You are not at war anymore, little brother. It's a time of peace and you should enjoy it." Princess Mizuki replied.

One of the many palace servants handed the prince a glass of fire whiskey, he took it and drank it in one go. "I wonder, who will be getting married this season. I heard nothing in my residence in Republic City, I only got letters from mother about my progress in the city."

"Miyuki Kimura is marrying Ty Hao next summer."

"Isn't she your principal lady in waiting?"

"Yes...the pretty peach blossom of the court. Miyuki became one of my ladies four years ago, as a way to gain experience in court politics and Old Kimura was proud to have his granddaughter studying under the Crown Princess, unlike the firebending granddaughter he berates for being a failure, despite having small victors against the Equalists. I don't know why the old man treats Setsuko like garbage and favours Miyuki more."

"Old Kimura is a patriot and loyal to our nation; he considers the United Forces a terrible career choice, for his promising granddaughter."

"I hope you come to the wedding, unless you have a life outside the United Forces."

"What do you mean by that?"

The red rouge painted lips of the Crown Princess trembled, and her eyes were lowered from her brother's gaze. "With me having a family of my own, I want the same happiness for you, little brother. What I mean is, you spent your entire life in the United Forces, whether it's in the office or the battlefield. Uncle Bumi writes to me, because he is concerned about you focusing too much on work and not having enough time for yourself. You earned yourself a break and you should embrace the opportunities life has for you."

"I'm fine, sister. There is nothing for you and Bumi to worry about." The general lied, knowing he just said what he wanted his older sister to hear.

"Staying home long term will bring new opportunities for relationships."

"None of them, not even the prettiest peony in court could outshine him." The general of the United Forces had a smile on his face, when said what he said. Knowing his elder sister will know straight away, who he was talking about in subtlety, especially being in a party surrounded by nobility, who were clever enough to learn secrets they shouldn't know. Princess Mizuki studied in the royal court and was taking control of managing the noble clans, whilst their mother, the Fire Lord focused on national and diplomatic manners of their nation.

The Crown Princess chuckled, not spoiling her rouge painted lips or the pale jade powder on her face. Iroh knew Mizuki grew tired of the games, as did Bumi, Tarrick and Setsuko, who all knew the truth of what his relationship with Avatar Korra's former earthbending teacher was like. "Not even me in my finest robes can outshine the Butterfly of the North's son in rags. Any woman, who tries is destined to fail. Not even Earth Princess Pei Ling's rouge painted beauty could compare to Young Master Jen's heavenly blessed beauty. Those eyes of his shine like stars, more than can be said for his average looking paternal family members."

Zhu Iroh couldn't believe his sister's words, as a blush appeared on his face. It was normal for Iroh to be embarrassed, whenever Jen Lian was mentioned in his presence. It was easy to get lost, at the thought of Jen Lian's gentle face and his unwavering compassion for the common people. The prince chuckled at thought of Jen Lian, a noble young master being a pariah in Earth Kingdom noble society. No one will willingly socialise with a man, who wasted his opportunities for a martial career, rejected five marriage proposals and was rebellious to his traditionalist family, which ended badly for Jen Lian and his reputation and it was the cause of Jen Lian's silent exit from his homeland.

On the other hand, his older sister didn't mind and found it amusing, her turtleduck brother was in love with a man, who saved his life from a poisonous bite from a desert python. Zhu Iroh placed a hand over his face, to avoid Mizuki teasing him about the nine years of longing and yearning over someone, who infused himself into every aspect of the Fire Nation prince's life. Mizuki believed the red string of fate tied Zhu Iroh and Jen Lian together. She was a stickler, when it came to the machinations of fate and destiny, being told stories by Grandfather Zuko about how everyone has a destiny and something to achieve in the world. It was Mizuki's destiny to carry on the work their grandfather and mother have done, in ruling the Fire Nation in a fair manner and co-operating with the rest of the world.

It was Iroh, who swore loyalty to Avatar Korra, to always be there for her. It presented a conflict of interest in his position, as General of the United Forces and he had orders to follow from President Raiko and the Secretary of War. The twenty-nine year old was pleased to be in the position he was in, but there was a price to pay. Seeing Mizuki happy with her blood fearing husband and children made Iroh realise, how much he focused on work and nothing else in his life. Work and war were distractions from almost ten years of yearning. He didn't care if Jen Lian had taken his heart and fed it to the dogs, because the man from the house of the jade lotus will know, how Zhu Iroh felt about him, all these years and he doesn't have to hide his feelings for him anymore.

"I should have invited him, why didn't it?" Princess Mizuki said, in a teasing manner and then she chuckled.

"Bad idea, sister. Some of the clans have resentment towards earthbenders, for good reasons. I don't want him targeted, by our bullish Hasigawa cousins, who will hate him for his nationality alone." General Iroh replied.

"Minister Ren has given up forcing his daughter on you. He is disappointed, but has been pacified by mother."

"You know the noble clans better than I do."

"Rina will be expected to take ladies in waiting soon, like I did at her age. Mother suggested taking one of Lord Unako's daughters, as one of my ladies, alongside Ty Shuang and Miyuki Kimura."

"I received the invitation in my chambers. I hope there is no war or a dispute on the date."

"You should bring along a companion, it's tradition to take someone to a wedding, as a courtesy."

"I can take Setsuko to the ceremony."

"Don't be redundant, you always bring her as a designated date, to any formal event. You should bring Young Master Jen to the wedding and Ty Lum won't mind."

The general's face was a light shade of red, at the thought of Jen Lian dressed lavishly for the first time, since the Omashu royal wedding. Having Young Master Jen on his arm, to the sneers and the disappointment of the noble ladies, who were not being chosen as the prince's date or Jen Lian being more beautiful than them. Iroh would go because Setsuko was one of his best friends and the Kimura Clan were loyal to the crown. Mizuki had a stake in telling him; she disapproved of the dull lifestyle he led in the United Forces, always working and being practically married to his job. It hurt Mizuki, who wanted her brother to find his own happiness, whether it was in the arms of the Second Young Master of the Jen Clan or someone else. Zhu Iroh entertained Mizuki's games, but he was growing irritated with her interfering with his love life and asking invasive questions. She only did what she thought was best, as his older sister and the future leader of the Fire Nation.

The celebrations bored him, especially when _he_ was always on Iroh's mind, wondering how soft his skin was beneath his touch and the tresses of Jen Lian's hair, like a maid of his mother's clan. Jen Lian had a gentleness to him, compared to Duchess Teng's haughty charm. Young Master Jen was a man out of touch with worldly things, being a nomad and his upbringing as a sheltered young master, who had no idea of the other nations, besides what he knew from books. The more Iroh thought about Jen Lian, the more he yearned for the times they were together. **_He wanted to touch that beautiful man, trailing his hands down every part of Jen Lian's body, stirring the prince to the point his hands were shaking. He dreamed for years, of disrobing Jen Lian slowly and imagining in the recesses of his mind, of Jen Lian's skin on his hands, when they kissed in the Cave of Two Lovers, in the dark and he knew what Jen Lian's hands felt like. The crystal blue-green lights of the cave exposed Jen Lian's face, and Iroh ignored the thought of him being the man in the cave, who was kissing him and whispered at ease gently in his ears._**

All Zhu Iroh wanted was to sweep Jen Lian off his feet, to see the joy radiating from his face from being bridal carried. The general was a habitual dreamer, when it came to his earth master, resolute and firm in his beliefs. The homecoming party was becoming just another event for the nobility and the royal ministers to gather, to celebrate their war hero prince and the return of Fire Nation born soldiers from the United Forces. After the stabilisation of Republic City was complete and the United Republic of Nations elected their first president and their government officials were chosen by the people; the second nation to have a democratic process other than the Southern Water Tribe. Iroh never invested his time into politics, like Mizuki did, but he learned enough because of his position in the United Forces and in the world, as a member of the Fire Nation royal family.

 ** _"You are one of a kind, Jen Lian."_** Iroh thought silently. He was ready to give up on a chance at romance, because of his military career. It wasn't until Iroh saw Jen Lian again, when he arrived in the northern Earth Kingdom with a water tribe looking girl, whose brother was abducted by the Crimson Matron's disciples. It gave Iroh hope in rekindling whatever feelings emerged between them in the Cave of Two Lovers. Staying away for five years was for the best, because Iroh's feelings for Jen Lian became an obsession and he had to break that poisonous way of loving someone. In the Fire Nation, the people love hard and full of unadulterated passion, to the point where it can turn toxic and unsafe for the other person. He would not dream of doing anything that infringed on Jen Lian's modesty or forcing the other man to love him, just because of seniority and rank and prove the Earth Kingdom nobles right about him being a creep towards their most beautiful jade treasure.

The prince smiled, at the thought of his gentle flower. Zhu Iroh had seen a shade of Jen Lian in his dreams, but it wasn't real. He shook it off, as he begun to see things that seemed real that evolved from nightmares; of his ships being destroyed and the floating bodies of his soldiers and crew members above the water. Members of the First Division were killed because of Iroh's mistake in sailing through a trap in eagerness to save the city from Amon. It was no different than the soldiers and civilians, who were killed by the Crimson Matron's disciples for daring to cross into the Zhulu Pass and having to witness Jen Lian's bodyguard die for the man he protected. Zhu Iroh was accustomed to death and blood, but he numbed himself overtime, because war was not the province for the faint-hearted and not for spoiled princes, who cannot handle the pressures of leadership and dealing with the aftermath of his choices.

He couldn't be in the grand Banquet Hall for any longer. Zhu Iroh didn't fit in with those people, who were in attendance of celebrating his victory at war. They would be the same nobles, who would push their daughters onto him, hoping some young miss will settle down the adventure-starved prince and he will be filial to his family and his nation. Iroh's skin crawled, sighting Minister Ren in the background, speaking with Mizuki and decided to pace himself out of the hall, out of the sight of anyone, who might catch him leaving the party. The young masters and young ladies did the same thing, not wanting to be stuck with their parents and being bored out of their minds. It was the norm for the offspring of nobility, military personnel and government ministers to leave boring parties, especially when there is a spacious and beautiful floral display in the royal palace gardens, to enjoy the calm atmosphere and they can filter into their preferred friendship collectives.

Avoiding Minister Ren was a must for General Iroh. The man was loyal to the crown, his wife Madam Ren had been one of his mother's ladies in waiting, when they were teenagers. Minister Ren came from a medium sized clan, who were known for working in government, but this Minister Ren was shrewd in finding ways for transport to benefit the Fire Nation's economy and connect the Fire Islands to the Fire Nation mainland, through fast ships and passenger airships for people to be mobile enough, to travel to other parts of the nation. General Iroh respected Minister Ren's passion for his job, but what he didn't like was Minister's Ren's starry-eyed daughter, Ren Meiying, who Iroh had grown up with in childhood.

Ren Meiying was the darling of her father's eye and one of the most beautiful young misses in the Fire Nation. Most people expected Ren Meiying will marry high and well, with her father's position in the cabinet of Fire Lord Izumi's government. Signalling everyone in the Fire Nation to believe in a future marriage with Zhu Iroh being likely and he rejected Miss Ren kindly, much to her mother Madam Ren's sadness in the rejection and the situation.

Zhu Iroh knew it was rude to leave the party, but he needed to get out of this atmosphere and not wanting Mizuki to interfere with his love life any longer. It has been years, since he saw his childhood associates at the same place and at the same time, because they had their own lives to get on with. Iroh was terrible, when it came to court intrigue, because he wanted adventures just like his grandfather, not being stuck in the palace for the rest of his life. On the other hand, Mizuki revelled in court, but Iroh would rather die by lingchi, than be stuck managing the court for the rest of his life, had the United Forces not being an option for him, to be free from his upbringing and wanting to see the world outside the Fire Nation. _**I am not a failure, not unfilial because I won't follow what traditional society has laid out, a detailed road map with the idea of someone's noble daughter at my side. I don't see a woman in lavish red wedding robes at my side. I envision a man in jade lotus patterned robes at my side, and travelling the world with a sweetened laughter of life and happiness in the universe.  
**_

The guests were filled up with baijiu or saki, to notice the prince leaving the hall. It was a picture Iroh could never be a part of because he saw himself, as a man of Republic City than the Fire Nation's high society. He stood at the corner of the hall, being a speck on the wheel and not being noticed, knowing the party was in his honour and people maybe wanting to give him space. Zhu Iroh never was the type to take praise, because he always agonised the cost of his actions, whether it was departing from Jen Lian to his dead soldiers above the waters of Yue Bay. His heart was poisoned of bitterness, drinking more of the alcohol on offer and it did nothing to subside his heartache from four years ago.

Iroh knew not to drink too much, because someone might suspect him of having a drinking problem, but it was more of habit. He was coherent, glancing at the chandelier light shine on his sister, she was the filial daughter Iroh could never measure up to. The general made his own way in the world, but in his heart it wasn't enough, especially when Mizuki thrived in the spotlight, leaving General Iroh behind his sister's dominant shadow once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- The Zhulu Pass is a location in the northern Earth Kingdom in the Rise of Kyoshi novel.
> 
> \- Jen Lian is the given name of Jen LuXian, the main character in The Tiger of the North. Iroh refers him by his given name, because they have known each other for fifteen years and have a strong relationship. Iroh has the privilege in knowing Jen LuXian's given name, and decided to call him by his given name because it sounded more beautiful to him. 
> 
> \- Ty Lum is one of the six sisters of Ty Lee. I think in the future, Ty Lee will have a big family with some of her sisters having kids and grandkids. Ty Hao is Ty Lum's grandson and one of Iroh's childhood friends. Ty Shuang is one of Ty Lee's great nieces from one of her other sisters. Ty Lee's family will still have a role in the royal court, being close with the royal family for generations.
> 
> \- Huojing City is the name for the Fire Nation capitol. The name credited to the commentors of the Avatar Wiki page on the Fire Nation capitol. I re-imagined the Fire Nation capitol city to be like the ancient Chinese capitol of Chang'an in the Tang Dynasty, like Ba Sing Se's upper ring is inspired by the Forbidden City and the Qing Dynasty. 
> 
> \- Filial piety is the Chinese cultural virtue of being respectful to parents, elders and ancestors. For Iroh being born into the royal family, this virtue is amplified more because it's important in Fire Nation culture to respect the wishes of one's family and their nation. Being unfilial is the opposite and being unfilial is the worse thing anyone can be in the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom, in terms of cultural norms and the expectations for citizens.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second and final part of this story. This fic is an Iroh II character study about his life outside the United Forces and being Zuko's grandson. I wanted to explore his motivations, his feelings and his numbness to the world. I wanted to include Izumi in this story, but there was nothing of her in the show. I imagine Izumi as a no nonsense mother, who expects a lot from her children and isn't shy about hiding her feelings about what they do.

The halls of the royal palace illuminated with generated lights. For one person, strolling the halls of the palace was like a small animal roaming the wider world. Zhu Iroh felt odd in his robes, knowing he never wore anything traditional, since Mizuki's wedding. His hair was in a proper topknot, allowing his hair to grow over his stay in Republic City and never cutting it again, being inspired by the immaculate head of hair on Jen Lian's head. That man looked the filial gentleman, never cutting what his parents gave him and his hair framed his beautiful face. Iroh's robes were encircled with dragons around the material, different to the robes of the Fire Lord and the Chief of the Northern Water Tribe. Zhu Iroh began to feel more comfortable in his robes, knowing Jen Lian was never without his robes and the thought of him in modern clothes was strange, because those layered robes covered how muscular and built Jen Lian was, coming from a noble family, where all the members of the Jen Clan were martial warriors.

He took a deep breath, Mizuki will realise he is missing. Iroh never cared, because the Fire Lord had the privilege in being late to parties, because no one dared to come after the Fire Lord and people were afraid of losing face for themselves and their families. The cultural idea of face mattered in the Fire Nation, but it was stricter in the Earth Kingdom. Zhu Iroh was always careful, because face mattered in the Fire Nation, especially in the royal court. Where every flaw and every action was scrutinised and one big mistake could ruin the reputation of a family. It was the reason why Iroh joined the United Forces at eighteen years old, to get away from the constricting environment of the royal court. He wanted to get away from Ren Meiying, who used to cling onto his arm, every time she saw him, when they grew up together in the palace.

When seeing the guests filter into the palace, General Iroh saw the young masters and young misses from the big clans to the minor ones. The noble offspring were in lavish robes and others were in military uniforms; he could not relate to them, being out of touch the with day to day activities of court. Only Setsuko Kimura followed General Iroh into the United Forces. Iroh dragged his heels along with the dragon pattered robes, because it was a joyous occasion and Iroh needed to wear something other than his uniform. It was Governess Juan's idea, who was very particular about royal protocol and etiquette and hated the thought of the Fire Lord's son forsaking his dignity for a life in the United Forces. Zhu Iroh was fortunate not to see the old governess often, because her duties were towards his nephew Raiden and niece Lifen and was responsible for their education.

Bright lanterns illuminated outside the royal palace, as the entire capitol was bathed in light. Zhu Iroh looked the proper prince, to the point Governess Juan smiled, which was rare for the governess to do, because normally she had a scowl on her face. He wondered how the Avatar and her companions would react to seeing him like this. Hair in a topknot, looking like a prince of the Fire Nation, layered robes of crimson and black with fearsome dragons embroidered on it and a stiff upper lip. They would laugh at him, being from Republic City and the uncultured heathens. Zhu Iroh himself could be considered an uncultured heathen, because it was what the young masters of Omashu said to his face, when Iroh arrived in the city at sixteen years old.

He was uncultured, because his royal tutors had old beliefs of Fire Nation pride and were ignorant of the intricate virtues and customs of the Earth Kingdom. It was why General Iroh was sent to Omashu by his grandfather, for the opportunity to study amongst Earth Kingdom nobles and to learn about their culture for himself. The classroom in Omashu's royal palace was where, Iroh met Jen Lian for the first time, who at the time was shy and awkward, but Jen Lian's confidence grew as he got older. Zhu Iroh was glad to have cherished, such a profound friendship with someone outside the Fire Nation.

The hallways were dark, but the light cast shadows in his path. General Iroh's return made him realise, everything has changed. Most of the noble offspring before, wanted to crowd him and listen to his war stories, but now they move away from him and whisper amongst themselves. In the eyes of the Fire Nation, Iroh was an unfilial son, betraying his country and his family. He was serving a now foreign military and his heart belonged to a man, who was the laughing stock of the Earth Kingdom, not a Fire Nation woman of noble birth. It was not fair for Iroh to hurt Young Miss Ren's feelings like that, because she represented the future he was supposed to have. Rather than Iroh choosing his own destiny, to join the United Forces and escape the constraints of court life.

Zhu Iroh lost some of his friends and one of his cousins from the Ichiro Clan, his grandmother Mai's maiden clan. The distance in the hallway was blaring and Iroh didn't notice, until no one crowded him, but moved away from him in an instance. It pained the general's heart, the people who were his acquaintances moved away, faster than a spooked moose dragon and didn't want to be seen with him. It might have been Zhu Iroh trying to be optimistic of his friends still being his friends, but it wasn't the case. The young masters and young ladies from the patriotic families stayed away from the prince, unless they were the sons and daughters, who served Fire Lord Izumi's cabinet or the clan leaders, who were loyal to Fire Lord Zuko and had kept their loyalty to Fire Lord Izumi.

There were footsteps from the right of the West Wing, the general turned around to see his mother appear from the illuminated shadows. Zhu Iroh never expected his mother to wonder around the palace, but the party was more Mizuki's event than a family event. His mother's robes were newer than her regular robes of office, but Iroh knew his mother handed the management of the royal court to Mizuki because it was her duty as the crown princess. The illuminated hallways of the royal palace, was not where Iroh expected his mother to be; he might have seen her in her office or in the formidable throne room, where the Fire Lord met with all her ministers and palace officials. Zhu Izumi was the sovereign of the Fire Nation, but was a mother of three adults and a grandmother of two grandchildren, whom she loved and spoiled very much, because they were the only grandchildren she had.

"You shouldn't have left the festivities, your sister worked so hard to honour you and the other United Forces personnel born in our nation." Fire Lord Izumi said, in a stern tone.

"I hear the spring flower display is a success." General Iroh replied.

"I'm glad to have you home, you have been gone too long."

"Did Mizuki tell you what happened?"

"I was hoping you would follow Commander Bumi into retirement."

"There is much work to be done, mother. The United Forces is barely functional and it's my duty to fix it."

There was a stiffened frown upon the Fire Lord's face. Beneath her royal bearings, Izumi was Iroh's mother and a mother worried a lot for her children. "You put so much on your shoulders, risk your life for the city and almost lose your life and the new officials in Republic City don't respect it."

"I'm fine mother. I will return to Republic City to begin reconstructing, I have good men and women, who will support me."

"Do me a favour, general?"

"Whatever needs doing, it will be done, Your Majesty."

The Fire Lord's face brightened, eyes softening from her sharp gaze, the glare used for her cabinet ministers. "You have a duty to your nation, as it's prince. I disapproved of you following the Xieye Sect case, it was too dangerous and you could have died. When I was young and first walked into the royal court of Ba Sing Se. I saw her...Old Master Teng's eldest daughter, Teng Jiaowen. She was a great beauty in her day, I saw why men across the world wanted her hand in marriage. Be careful Iroh, the Teng family are known as the poisoned butterflies by their enemies. The heavenly beauty their clan members possess hides their cunning and ruthless nature. I don't want you to get hurt."

Zhu Iroh understood his mother's reservations, because of her past dealings with Teng Jiaowen, the snobbish cousin of the Earth Queen. The general saw his mother's face turn neutral, because she doesn't want to be caught slandering the dead, which was an offence in the Earth Kingdom. Guilt sat in Iroh's heart, knowing he hurt Mizuki's feelings by getting out of the homecoming party and giving Gong Lichen another reason to dislike him, especially when Mizuki put a lot of effort in organising this party for him and the United Forces soldiers from the Fire Nation. The general prince stood in an orderly manner, especially when addressing his mother. His manners and noble bearings never slipped, because Governess Juan spent years teaching him and his sisters, being one of their many royal tutors they had through their childhood.

The prince's robes were loosened from his upper body, his robes were tailor made for his muscly body. He was almost as tall as his mother, but his mother pushed her glasses to her face. Zhu Iroh felt like an unfilial son, who disappointed his mother and the expectations she had for him. Mizuki was doing well, since her investiture as crown princess and managing the royal court, as it has always been the duty to the heir to the Fire Lord to manage the court. Iroh's head lowered, knowing his heroic deeds in Republic City did not matter, in comparison of not exceeding or even meeting the expectations his mother had for him, and the thought of being seen as a traitor by the citizens of his nation.

* * *

The current Fire Lord was different to Fire Lord Zuko, who was more lenient, when it came to freedom of movement. The Fire Nation royal family was a single line, which was a dangerous situation for any royal family to be in, as there were always enemies in the shadows. Mizuki's marriage to Gong Lichen was a breath of relief, his mother needed because of Iroh's refusal to marry put his family in danger, because Rina was too young and the selfishness of that action invited the vipers and gossipers to plot. Zhu Iroh may be a war hero in Republic City, but he was still a prince of the Fire Nation and his duty should be towards the people of his nation, not a territory that just became an independent nation through the restructure of their leadership.

"Don't worry mother, I will be fine." General Iroh said, lying through his words.

"You should be more careful with Minister Ren's emotions; he is sensitive and loves his daughter very much." Fire Lord Izumi replied sternly.

"What should I say?"

"Do not offend him, he is reliable and revolutionised the transport system in this nation. Our nation's economy benefits from his ideas and leadership in the transport sector."

"Should I make a formal apology?"

"Minister Ren is pacified for now, since he is looking for a husband for his daughter."

"I hope Young Miss Ren marries well."

"The Ty family are important to this family, Lord Hao misses your friendship and wants you involved his wedding preparations."

"I'm sure Ty Hao has others, who will help him. I have a duty to the United Republic and it's armed forces."

Fire Lord Izumi had a saddened look on her face. "You should not drive your friends away, you make it easy for them to gossip and stain your name."

"Mother, I understand things have been difficult."

"Your actions in the war, maybe admirable but you foolishly put yourself in danger. You could have died, I don't want to lose you like I did your father."

The prince took a deep breath out. He could see his mother's face stiffen, at the mention of his late father. The royal consort, Yuson Oshiro died from fever nine years ago and the people in the capitol and the whole nation mourned for fifty days for the fire consort, who gave the Fire Lord three children, which was a blessing from the heavens. Iroh had gotten the time he needed to mourn his father, but it was Mizuki, who had the most difficult time. Princess Mizuki was the firstborn and was their father's favourite because she was a diplomat and active in politics, which were things Iroh never did as well as his sister.

The mourning period in the Fire Nation capitol, after his father's death was miserable. The royal ministers and nobility giving gifts to the royal family, to express condolences for their loss. The Oshiros and the Hasigawas wore white alongside the royal family, through the fifty days mourning period. The Fire Lord's childhood friends; Kya, Bumi, Kirima, Suyin, Lin, Tenzin, Hakoda and Noriko wore white to the funeral and did in the mourning period to support her, because having her husband for many years pass away was hard for anyone to go through.

General Iroh left the Fire Nation, after the mourning period to get away and grieve on his own. The atmosphere in the capitol was like a large fog hanging over a ghost village. He hated the crying of the palace elders, Mizuki's silent tears and the constant attention he got from the young misses, trying to console him and even warming his bed for nothing in return.

Zhu Iroh knew he was okay, because he didn't have regrets. Sometimes, he wished his father was proud of his military accomplishments, as he was with Mizuki's scholarly achievements. It didn't matter because his father Yuson was proud, but wished Iroh never served so far away from home. It didn't matter because his father has been dead for nine years, but he envied the fatherhood Tarrick and Baatar still had in their lives, because fate was unfortunate to the Zhu Prince. He could barely look at his mother's gaze, she seemed resided by the fact of not having his father helping her rule the nation and reminding her to never forget her needs and her general wellbeing.

There was a reason, because members of the Ichiro Clan were historically known to be born sickly or were in poor health, when they got older. Iroh's great uncle Tomohiko, nicknamed Tom-Tom was a rare occurrence of being born sickly in infancy, but was healthy for most of his life, just like his father Ukano. Iroh's great uncle was in the trade business and stayed away from politics, but it didn't mean his offspring and his grandchildren will follow Great-Uncle Tom-Tom's stance, and Iroh's Ichiro cousins were inside the viper's nest that was the royal court.

"I cannot promise not to be reckless, but I will stop and think of my actions first." General Iroh said coolly.

The Fire Lord starred at her son's face, seeing how the demons of war have aged him. "The weariness of war has aged you, your sister looks younger than you." Zhu Izumi didn't like how her son came home, more hurt and broken on the inside than what was shown. Fire Lord Izumi knew the ghosts of war well, because she was friends with Commander Bumi, and had a window into what it was like for a soldier to see the things Iroh did in the United Forces.

The prince decided to be sarcastic about his brother in law. "Mother, do you like Master Gong."

"Lichen is a member of this family, Iroh. I know you and him have no common ground, but he is the reason why I have grandchildren."

"Lichen can be persistent and annoying."

"Iroh...things have changed, since you decided to join the United Forces. Rina is serving Lady Akiyama's household, as a junior steward; one of your childhood friends is getting married and your niece and nephew are growing up."

"I plan to stay for two weeks, before returning to Republic City. Tarrick and Bumi's retirements have left room for others to step into their places."

"Spend more time with your sisters, they miss you so much. Raiden and Lifen hardly know what their uncle looks like, because he is always gone."

The general prince knew what she meant. Things never stayed the same, unless Mizuki became Fire Lord overnight. Zhu Iroh focused his time in the United Forces with Tarrick and Bumi, but realised he neglected his country and the people he left behind. He left behind Ty Hao, one of his childhood playmates, whom he was introduced to by Ty Lee, Ty Hao's great aunt at a garden party, when they were children. The tradition of the royal garden parties returned to its normal state, because the courtiers lived in fear of the Fire Lords before Zuko. The palace gardens used to be dreary and lifeless, but now there is life in the gardens again with flora from all over the world blooming in the flower beds, especially red peonies, peach camellias and white and yellow spring flowers, which were popular with ladies of the royal court and visiting diplomats from the other nations.

He watched as his mother, the Fire Lord walked away. Zhu Iroh had an empty heart, he knew his mother meant well, but he knew what her point was. His family missed him and were growing up without him, but it was almost his own fault, for putting his duty before his family. Iroh knew a man, who would die for his family, rather than forget them. He knew Jen Lian missed his homeland, the beautiful mourning on the face of Young Master Jen because he missed his home. He shook his head, because now was not the time to think about someone, who gave him heart palpitations and his body's chemistry was rearranged by being in Jen Lian's presence. Jen Lian was a great beauty, just like his mother, Teng Jiaowen and had the power to overturn cities and countries with his beauty alone, but luckily Jen Lian had no evil intent and was happy as a nomad in the Earth Kingdom.

Zhu Iroh began pacing the hall towards the banquet hall, where his sister will be. The homecoming party had not ended yet and he wanted to apologise to Mizuki for not telling her about him leaving, not knowing the consequences of his actions. He knew it will make the guests suspect discord between the siblings, which is not there. Mizuki and Iroh had broken the generational curse of sibling rivalry in the Fire Nation royal family, by excelling in their own fields and not competing with each other. The prince disliked the robes he wore, it was a symbol of the lifestyle he left behind, to join Tarrick and Bumi in the United Forces, unconstrained by the rules of palace life and having the freedoms, he knew Mizuki wished she had.

He was selfish and he knew it. Iroh never did anything to help Mizuki with her duties, to the point of relying on her ladies in waiting and her husband to help her manage the royal court and prepare for the throne.

The general knew he will be home for two weeks, before he leaves to begin the real work. Rebuilding the United Forces and hoping to earn the forgiveness of the people, who believe Iroh should be expelled from his position for sailing into a trap and abandoning what was left of the First Division to Tarrick, to help destroy the aircrafts in the sky. He only retained his position, because of the situation in the city and how Iroh had a chance to redeem himself from his failures. Iroh always thought about leaving the United Forces, maybe when there is a stable foundation for the next general to take his place, and deal with the politics that sprouted with the democratic government in the United Republic of Nations.

The cheers from the Banquet Hall meant that Mizuki was fine and she didn't need him anymore, because she established herself and was competent in doing her job.

He suppressed the envy in his heart, Iroh failed at the things Mizuki excelled in. His sister was worthy of praise and was the perfect daughter, who did her duty to the Fire Nation, unlike Zhu Iroh, the unfilial son, who ran away from his duties and his family, to be a soldier around the world. The general loved his sister, but he couldn't help but think of his mother's words, knowing he unintentionally hurt his sister, by leaving the party without her knowing, after all the work she put into organising the party. Zhu Iroh wasn't selfish by nature, but in the eyes of outsiders, he was selfish because of leaving his family and his country, to play peacemaking soldier. He left Mizuki behind with no support after their father's death, and nearly ruined her wedding, because Zhu Iroh was too jealous and full of bitterness of his sister finding happiness of her own.

For Iroh, things have changed, since he was last home and everything drifted from him. His family were moving on and there was a wedding next summer. General Iroh was at a crossroads, knowing the Fire Nation never felt like home in years, assimilating to life in Republic City and protecting the United Republic, but he never knew the cost until he returned. The old life of Prince Zhu drifted away, but he belonged to the First Division in the United Forces, more than the noble boys he went to school with as a teenager. Zhu Iroh decided to serve the United Forces at eighteen years old, instead of the Fire Nation Army, where he would earn his way through the ranks and his reputation around the world, would be better than at home because of the maliciousness mouths in court.

He was man nearing thirty and felt like a foreigner in his own country. There was much to look forward to in the future, because fate was uncertain because it can change in favour of its subjects and these two weeks could be his chance to reconnect with his family. The celebratory cheers in the Banquet Hall meant the guests were distracted from Zhu Iroh re-entering the hall, but a few stares glowered at him. All Iroh wanted was happiness that was his and his alone, where he wouldn't have to share with anyone or his happiness costing someone else their life and dealing with more demons than just war. The cheers erupted again, with Iroh in the corner looking on with the guests ignoring him and it might set the tone for the rest of the evening and through the two weeks he was staying, until he returned to Republic City.

For the little time he had. Zhu Iroh wanted to make the most of it, because he couldn't afford to hide from the consequences of his duty. The general will have to face it all, from the demons that were haunting him to the feelings, he has been repressing for nine years. These were things, Iroh could not face alone and Avatar Aang always said, asking for help wasn't something to be ashamed of, but an affirmation of a strong person within. Zhu Iroh, the prince of his dynasty and General of the United Forces was not unworthy, not unloved, not disgusting for loving someone so much, but he was the brightest flame in the Fire Nation.

He was going to burn brighter than any flame in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I wanted to include Izumi in the rewritten version of this short story. I tried to keep her in character, because there is not much shown of her on the show and I hope I did a good job. Izumi is willing to let Iroh have the freedom he had, but she worries for him like any mother would, because how many times has she heard of Iroh almost dying on a mission or on a case.
> 
> \- Young Master or Young Miss is what the sons and daugters of nobility, military personnel or ministers are called. It's inspired by those titles, being used in Chinese wuxia and xianxia fiction. It's something that is prominent in the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom, because of how their societies are and being culturally similar in that aspect.
> 
> \- Ichiro is the surname I gave for Mai's clan. Mai being the daughter of high society was not given a surname in canon, like Ty Lee and Rangi Sei'naka.
> 
> \- Hakoda, Kirima and Noriko are the children of Sokka and Suki. When I wrote this story and The Tiger of the North, I wanted Sokka and Suki's legacy to be included in the little universe I built up and developed from the story. Tarrick is Hakoda's eldest son and Sokka and Suki's grandson and Iroh's best friend, who joined the United Forces at the same time he did.
> 
> \- When writing this short story and Iroh's POV chapters in The Tiger of the North, I wanted to develop and delve into the Fire Nation and it's high society through his eyes. The names of the Fire Nation clans in this era, was something I added in to explore Iroh's history and how he grew up, as royalty and the type of people, he would have hung around with in his social circles.


End file.
